Hidden Item
by inochigake
Summary: Basically rated for future chapters. Ishizu brings two sarcaphoguses into Domino City. Who could be in those tombs? Will it be a help to Yami or a dreaded memory he doesn't want to remember. (Takes place during Battle City)
1. Found

I know this is a short story but when you think about the future chapters it'll be worth the wait. I hope you enjoy. Plus review. I could use critiquing. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Yu-gi-oh. I am just a crazy fan who spends her time in front of a computer doing exactly this. I wish I owned Yami but heck that's not going to happen so on with the story.

'They have finally arrived my lady' a guard said as two golden sarcophaguses entered the room.

Ishizu turned around and her eyes gleamed with excitement. 'Finally' she said while walking towards the first tomb. Her hand gently glazed the face on the lid that represented the person inside. 'I have waited a long time for this' She returned her hand. 'You may leave' She said to the guard before her.

'Yes my lady' He said while bowing and finally instructing the carriers to follow. The group exited through the open doors to the room and slowly shut the doors behind them. 

Leaving Ishizu…

Alone…

With a tomb on each side.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

'I never thought I would find you' she stared to her left.

'But I never expected you.' she said as she touched the golden figure to the right.

Ishizu began to run her hands along the hieroglyphics trying to read the story of this persons past life.

'What!' she suddenly stopped

'What is this? A joke?!'

She dropped her hand and ran the words through her mind …

I created…

I destroyed…

All are trapped by my power…

For no one can match it…

Call on me and I shall awaken…

And then will I claim what is rightfully mine…


	3. Meskhenet

Ishizu stood back. Could what she have read been a prophecy of the dead inside. 'But this is what happened a long time ago. My necklace also doesn't predict the dead rising in the future. I guess it wouldn't hurt to read more.' Her hand once again grazed the top of the box. The readings continued:  
  
Call my name and I shall awake. The God of Ra calls upon thee to speak it for the path of the future will be altered. A course of destruction will take place. Call my name so I can bow before my King once more. Call out.  
  
"Meskhenet."Ishizu muttered. A light from the surrounding edges of the lid came forth engulfing the room in a bright light. Ishizu stepped back covering her eyes from the glare. She tripped over the step leading to the tombs and fell to the ground. She stared up from the ground to the source of the lit. The lid began to crack.Ishizu just sat there stunned at the site. Her necklace never foretold the rising of the dead. How could this be.the lid burst into pieces before her thought could be finished. She covered her eyes as the pieces of hard clay and gold flew past her. The door to the room opened with the guards standing at the entrance. "Close the door now! Get out of here!" Ishizu screamed while trying to recover her balance on her feet. The guards just stood in amazement at what was happening. "I said NOW!" The guards closed the heavy doors with great haste and left Ishizu to deal with the frail, rising hand that was coming out of the tomb. 


	4. My love

The hand touched the goldin rim of the box and began to extend the following hand upwards to do the same. Ishizu stared in bewilderment to what she was seeing. My necklace shows me nothing of this event nor the outcome. Why is this. Her thoughts were interrupted as a platinum haired head bagan to come up from the level plane. The eyes were closed with thick, long eyelashes covering up what must have been deep haunting eyes. Ishizu could just stand there looking at the light surrounding this rising being. Not a word was escaping her mouth. Again she refocused her thoughts as the girl was just straightening out her body. She was beautiful. Long platinum hair, a flowing white garment the exsentuated her curved and well-developed body. Her eyes began to open and a deep red contrasted to the very white that her eye was. The frail body starred at Ishizu. Looking into her soul. Ishizu could feel the eyes looking.looking for something specific.  
The woman, for she was nothing less, began to take a step from the tomb. Her body staggered at the fact it was a high lift for her weak legs. As her leg was about to reach the floor she stumbled and fell to her knees. Ishizu ran to her not knowing the outcome of what she could possibly do. As Ishizu lifted her head the piercing eyes looked through her soul again. She couldn't break away. The she heard a faint voice.  
  
Where is he.my love.  
  
"What.What did you say"? Ishizu could barely hear the soft voice.  
  
The girl moved her head and right hand from her kneeling position in the direction of the opposite tomb she was found with. "My.love." She collapsed on the floor.  
  
Ishizu was astonished. She couldn't believe what she had unveiled from 3000 years before her time. She looked down again at the platinum hair in her lap now. It was longer than hers and in perfect waves. She knew what to do with her but she had to wait for the right time.  
  
She turned to the door, "Guards!" 


End file.
